


Spring

by Uniquely_Kaydt



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquely_Kaydt/pseuds/Uniquely_Kaydt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Korrasami fluff prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is a short little fluff piece that was based on katanlene's artwork which she has very graciously allowed me to post with this story. This is the first attempt I have ever made in writing any fic's from the Avatar or Legend of Korra fandom so please be kind in your reviews. I am welcome to constructive criticism though so if there is anything you think I could improve on please feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Also please head over to Katanlene's tumblr page to find more of her incredible work: http://katanlene.tumblr.com/
> 
> The particular work that you see can be located here: http://katanlene.tumblr.com/post/120999620094/spring-i-really-really-like-the-idea-of-asami

  


So much time has passed and yet it still feels as if it was that first day we walked through the Republic City portal for our vacation. So much has changed, the city has been rebuilt and the Earth Kingdom became the Earth Union with Wu’s help. The city is thriving, Future Industries is busier than ever and though I love my work I enjoy the moments when it is just the two of us.

At first it felt like a dream when she told me a trip to the spirit world would be perfect and yet it really was. Everything else seemed to disappear in the world, it was just the two of us and I felt happy. When we walked through the portal hand in hand, I turned to look at her meeting her blue eyes and I couldn’t help the grin that began to grow across my face. A new adventure was starting and I knew we would have each other.

She took me on a tour around the spirit world and gave me all the time in the world to examine every little detail, I can still remember all the colours, it was a beautiful place. Then she  introduced me to Iroh and we would have tea with him and talk about all our past adventures, the good and the bad. When she napped Iroh and I would play Pai Sho as often as we could, I never won but I found that didn’t matter to me when I got to watch her sleep so soundly. Iroh was the first one who really brought up what I was feeling, I knew I loved her and that I would give my life for her but I never thought of being in love with her when she could have anyone in the world.

Still as our trip through the spirit world came to an end I never stopped thinking about what it would mean when we left, here it was all about us and the time we got to share together. These were our moments and once we walked through that portal the real world would call out to us again. I repacked my bag on that final morning and smiled at my sleeping companion and in that moment I knew without a doubt I never wanted this to end, Republic City and Avatar duties be damned, I wanted to know that I could wake up to her like this every morning where ever we were. I wanted to know that she was beside me.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years to the day and once again we are waking up in the spirit world, but it would appear I am not the only one to wake up early. Stretching I pull on one of her white tank tops over my bra and underwear. Turning around I see her meditating and I can’t help the smile that forms as I look at how lucky I am.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”  Korra said softly.

I closed the distance and said, “When I am with you, I always do.”

I leaned over and rested my forearms on her shoulders placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. We stayed like that for several moments before her head tilted back and her lopsided grin greeted me. Leaning down I kissed her lips softly and as I pulled away I could see the grin return and the faintest blush appear on her face, her eyes were still closed as I brushed the tip of my nose against hers and smiled as the blush deepened.

While the world saw a weapon, a tool, a god. I saw a person, the one person who amongst all the people in the world made me feel complete. To me she was my heart. She was… perfect.

  



End file.
